Good Riddance?
by Angelic Bladez
Summary: Hermione reflects back on her life. Mentions characters deaths. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer- I do not have the pleasure of owning Harry Potter or anything else belonging to one J.K.Rowling. And I most certainly do not own the lyrics placed with in this fic. The song belongs to Green Days- Good Riddance (Time of Your Life). **

**A/N- I wrote this while listening to Good Riddance and sometimes it helps to listen to the song while reading. Although it is not the correct order of the lyrics I just placed in the one's I needed.**

**

* * *

**

**_Good Riddance?_**

**_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_ **

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

In an old cottage in the outskirts of a small town, old Ms. Granger lives a widow of many years since the final battle. She is a nice elderly lady however does not wish for company. She never remarried when Mr. Ronald Weasley was horribly tortured and finally murdered that I do not wish to go into details, let's just say when what was left of The Order of the Phoenix found him there were little bits of Mr. Weasley all over the place. She never married again, either it was because she would have felt guilty of re-marring or for the fact she could never love another, the question will always remain unanswered.

Her life was devoted to work after the incident, for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley never had the opportunity to conceive children making Ms. Granger a lonely old lady with hardly any communication to the world outside her home.

**_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while_ **

In the late evenings when she sits in her comfortable well worn chair placed in front of the last ambers of a once blazing fire. A tatted and well worn leather bound books sits in her lap sometimes opened sometimes closed and other times it is clung dearly to her chest, silent tears falling gently down her face entwining in ages worth of scars that mark her harsh life. I guess you wonder if you imagine it or if it was real, for no sound can be heard from a woman with a broken heart, one that has remained that way for years.

Tonight the photo album remained opened the pages itching to be explored.

She often thinks about Harry, Ron and Ginny of the adventures they had, of the trouble they caused, the happy moments and of course the sad moment. Her thoughts of everything both light and dark of the times they all shared together and the times they didn't.

Flash backs the old photographs produced of the three at Hogwarts in their youth. Arms laced lazily around one and other with goofy smiles on their faces eyes shining with happiness one of the rare time Harry was ever happy, was captured in this picture. The golden trio of the photograph soon untangled themselves from one and other and the boys, Harry and Ron turned there attention onto Hermione. They both were wearing sly grins on their faces as they captured her and knocked Hermione to the ground bombarding her with tickles.

A new flash back erupted as the pages got turned from the tatted photo album, the pages yellow from years of treasuring, the pictures slightly torn and with creases. Images of Harry and Ginny together under a tree by the lake cuddling with Harry whispering sweet nothings into Ginny's ear. Ron and Hermione in an embraces kissing each other sweetly. Hermione's and Ron's wedding. The Weasley clan plus Harry and the Order sitting at the kitchen table at The Burrow eating a meal all together for the last time. Newspapers marking the lives lost and the defeat of Voldemort. So many grief faces of families and friends mourning the lose of lives, broken families and broken hearts the scar running to deep. The memories of patching the wizarding world back together with an invisible needle and thread, the years of handy work displayed. The funerals of the dearly departed; Remus Lupin, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Tonks, Molly Weasley, to name but a few of hundreds, thousand I suppose could be used for many died that day and their hearts and souls either died with them or is six feet under.

**_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._**

The kind and caring Hermione vanishes and what is replaced by a glazed over heart with dull empty eyes, for her eyes tell what the voice wishes not to speak, not wanting sympathy from others. To heal with time as the medicine.

And with time Hermione did heal, but never to the full health she once was. Engorging her self with work and a late retirement her cottage was the relaxation in which she lacked.

With a gentle sigh the photo album was closed and levitated back to its place upon the book case. It always helps to remember sometimes, even if it's bittersweet, saddening yet an air of sweetness were a slight smile tugs at the lips.

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.**_

"I hope you had the time of your life Ron."

The words hung in the air as Hermione closed her eyes to venture into a world where they would all be together again.

**_The End_****_

* * *

_ **

A/N- Okay, it would be nice on what you think so please, if you read it review it and to those of you who do, thank you.  
Bye  
AngelicBladez


End file.
